Break me, Shake me
by eldies
Summary: Tragedy has ensued, when no one thought it could. How will some people cope with it? Character death, major yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

DM: *sniffle*  
  
Yami: Why is she crying, aibou?  
  
Yugi: She didn't want to hurt Ryou.  
  
Yami: She isn't. Bakura is.  
  
Yugi: But she is making Bakura hurt Ryou.  
  
Bakura: I am hurting the little brat on my own free will, you bakamono.  
  
DM: *sniff* YOU'RE MEAN! So therefore, you must do the disclaimer.  
  
Bakura: fine. Dutchess Murasaki is not Kazuki Takahashi, indicating that she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She is not responsible for giving you sick thoughts, nightmares, or bad ideas, such as jumping off a cliff into hot melting lava.  
  
DM: Read, enjoy and review everyone . . .=^_^=  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SMACK!  
  
Ryou groaned as he hit the wall. He didn't like what was happening. He never did. Bakura was beating him again. Ryou tried with all he had to get his mind off the pain, but it was no good. Bakura would just read his mind and shove the thoughts out of the hikari's head.  
  
"Worthless." A kick to the ribs. "Pathetic." A punch to the face. "Why must you exist?"  
  
Ryou looked up, tears threatening to spill. But if he cried, he knew it would give Bakura pleasure. He mustn't cry. "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me?" 'I know it would be better than this,' Ryou thought to himself. 'Anything would be better than this.'  
  
The tomb-robber just grinned. "And not let me have my fun? I think not."  
  
As the abuse session ended, Ryou limped to his room, suspecting a sprained ankle. He turned on the radio and flopped onto his bed. The lyrics in the song that was playing sounded just like he felt.  
  
*~*I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
You moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known*~*  
  
Ryou fell asleep to the music, hoping that he would not awaken to another beating for doing so. But Bakura wasn't going to beat Ryou; no, he wasn't. All Bakura was doing was listening to the lyrics of the song as it played on.  
  
*~*So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone*~*  
  
Bakura slowly walked into Ryou's room, stepping lightly as not to wake the boy. He put his hand on the boy's bruised shoulder and cringed at the reminder that it was him who did that.  
  
Ryou turned over and looked into the eyes that he still feared. He hoped that the reason Bakura was there was not to abuse him, but to talk with him. As Ryou stood up from the waist up (A/n: sounds like my choir teacher), he asked Bakura what he wanted.  
  
He was surprised when Bakura replied with, "I was hoping we could talk, but we don't have to if you don't want to. Can we talk?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Of course."  
  
Bakura smiled, but he remembered giving Ryou a sprained ankle. Bakura then did something that surprised both of them: he picked Ryou up bridal style and carried him into the living room, sitting them into the couch with Ryou on his lap.  
  
When Bakura looked into his hikari's eyes, he was prepared to see anger, frustration and hate. Instead he saw warmth, understanding and kindness. When Bakura asked why Ryou wasn't mad, Ryou laughed.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" Ryou asked. "I know that you only hurt me so that you will not feel weak."  
  
Bakura looked shocked. "How did you know that?"  
  
Ryou just grinned. "You are me. How couldn't I have known that?"  
  
Bakura looked down, embarrassed. When Ryou put a single, solitary finger under his yami's chin and lifted it, he looked into Bakura's eyes. They were brimming with tears.  
  
Ryou was the shocked one now. "Why do you cry, mou hitori no boku?"  
  
Bakura looked back into Ryou's eyes. "I . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DM: That was nice. Read, enjoy and review everyone. Go ahead. You know you want to. 


	2. Chapter 2

DM: ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, y'all. I am not Kazuki Takahashi. I also forgot to say last chapter, I do not own Savage Garden. I am not responsible for giving you sick thoughts, nightmares, or bad ideas, such as jumping off a cliff into hot melting lava for reading such sickly fan fics that have jumped from my mind and met up with a computer. So nyea.  
  
DM: And something else for all my special reviewers. *leaves momentarily* *comes back with Pixi Stix* *throws them to the 9 she got* THANK YOU! ^____________________^  
  
Yugi: Weren't you supposed to give them a warning?  
  
DM: O.o Oh yeah. There is rape in this chapter, but the victim is not who you think it is.  
  
Review replies:  
  
A girl that loves Darren Hayes: Yeah, my friend gave me the orange c.d. for Christmas ^_^ she is gonna regret that. I'm gonna put more of their songs in this chapter and story, so you should be happy. Kind of ironic, the song 'Break me, Shake me' inspired me to write this story. Oh and if you want more Savage Garden, read the fic 'Things people do for love', written by yours truly. It has 2 of their songs in it so far.  
  
Berrful Hunter: *munches on cookie* Yummy. I think you'll like what's happening next.  
  
DarkAmethyst: Yeah, I'll add some Japanese translations at the end. I might put some German in there too, I know more German than Japanese. I just won't be putting any numbers or anything by them, justa letcha know.  
  
Nikoru-the-silent-assassin: Yeah, another wonderful, warm and funny story is brewing up in my head. It gets better. o.O Wait, did I say better? I meant worse.  
  
Ryou's Tenshi: Yeah, you are a demanding little thing. I think you will like the outcome of this little deal, though (Sp?).  
  
Senshichan14: Yeah, ya gotta love cliffies =^_^=. They make us authoresses (and those authors out there) feel so nice and fuzzy inside.  
  
And to everyone else that reviewed and I forgot, thank you for reading my story!  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura looked back into Ryou's eyes. "I . . .I think I like you, Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked like he had died and gone to heaven (A/n: been there a few times myself heh). He whispered to Bakura, "You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
Ryou leaned into Bakura, and situated himself so that he was straddling the tomb-robber, whilst Bakura slipped his arms around his hikari's waist and pulled Ryou closer. Once he was set, Ryou leaned forward and gently pushed his lips against his dark's own. They had little puppy kisses for a while and then Ryou parted his lips, inviting Bakura to come into his territory. His wish was granted quickly as Bakura slipped his tongue past the lips and into the mouth he had waited so long to get acquainted with.  
  
When he felt Bakura's tongue brush his own, Ryou's heart leapt into his throat. They had a little combat until Ryou quickly succumbed and he felt all tingly inside as Bakura's tongue danced and caressed his own and sent shivers down his spine. For a second he actually thought of biting Bakura's tongue off, but the thought was quickly pushed out as he felt Bakura stand up, holding Ryou in his arms. Just for safe keeping, however, Ryou jumped and wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist in case he either let go or just dropped him.  
  
As they still kissed, Bakura went inside Ryou's room, with Ryou's legs still wrapped around him. //You do know that I won't drop you, right?// Bakura asked, via mind link.  
  
Ryou just grinned. /I know you too well, koi./  
  
Bakura grinned back. //Not well enough, I'm afraid.//  
  
As Bakura sat down on Ryou's bed, Ryou leaned down as Bakura sank into the bed, pushing his koi so that Bakura's back was flat against the bed, and Bakura arched it for more support and contact. The kisses became more insisting, passionate and needing, so that Bakura's eyes were half-lidded rolling back into his head with the pleasure he was gaining from Ryou.  
  
Suddenly, when Ryou thought Bakura was too out of it to do anything, Bakura leaned up wrapped his strong arms around his hikari and flipped them over, so a surprised Ryou was on the bottom and a grinning Bakura was on the top.  
  
Ryou sent a playful glare Bakura's way. /You did that on purpose!/  
  
Bakura just laughed. //And if I did?//  
  
Ryou didn't reply, he just leaned up and brushed his lips against the tomb- robber's and got that look on his face that said, "Take me." Bakura replied by going down, nipping at his hikari's collarbone. Ryou hissed painfully, and Bakura kissed and licked the pain away, kissing and sucking his way up Ryou's jaw.  
  
When he reached Ryou's ear, he started to sing (A/n: here you go, A girl that loves Darren Hayes).  
  
*~*I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish,  
  
I'll be your fantasy*~*  
  
Ryou just closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. He wasn't listening to the words, he was just listening to his koi's beautiful voice.  
  
*~*I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need*~*  
  
Ryou put a finger to Bakura's lips. He whispered, "Why you just *shut up* for once and kiss me?"  
  
Bakura pulled away, his eyes wide with fear and surprise. Was this still the innocent Ryou that had cringed when he was beat?  
  
He knew it wasn't when Ryou broke out like a wild animal. Ryou grabbed the collar of Bakura's shirt and pulled Bakura down into a rough kiss, while flipping them over once again so Ryou was on top. Clothes went flying and Ryou plunged into Bakura, without even preparing him.  
  
Bakura screamed like a whipped dog. As Ryou walked out of the room, unhurt, Bakura cringed in the corner of the bed.  
  
No longer was he going to hurt Ryou. No, it was the other way around now.  
  
He was going to do something much worse (or better, depending on your point of view).  
  
Bakura was going to love Ryou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koi-love.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
DM: O_O Ryou is *so* brave. Plus, y'all should be happy.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
DM: Nikoru-the-silent-assassin played a game with me, so Ryou didn't get armed with a dildo.  
  
Bakura: Damn, that hurt Murasaki! Why'd you have to do that?  
  
DM: Now Ryou has you whipped =^_^= read, enjoy and review everyone. SUGGESTIONS ACCEPTED! 


	3. Chapter 3

DM: @_@  
  
Yami: Why is she like that, aibou?  
  
Yugi: She has more reviews that she thought she would get.  
  
DM: Damn right I do.  
  
Yami and Yugi: SHE'S ALIVE!  
  
DM: *sweatdrop* I am surrounded by bakas. Oh and to the slow witted-folk: If you haven't figured this out by now, this is Shounen Ai, Yaoi, whatever you wanna call it, but it's boyXboy love. Don't like, don't read.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Nikoru-the-silent-assassin: Niffer, I think you put the idea in their heads in the first place.  
  
The girl who likes Darren Hayes: *eats cherry on top of ice cream* Danke. Don't worry, there is more of their songs *wink wink* And some of M2M. For the disclaimer, I don't own M2M.  
  
Tamachan444: Nah, they can't live in loving peace. Violence is the key ingredient in this fic. I'm sowwy!  
  
Amy Hirosaki: Yeah, it's all sweet. The @_@ should be longer after this chapter, heh.  
  
Blazing kadochi: You still can't read my manga, I think I'll let you borrow it after I finish this totally and that might not be for a while *snickers*  
  
DM: Oh, I forgot something. *walks away* *comes back with cotton candy* Cotton candy should be considered the food of the gods.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
DM: It gets me on sugar high. 0_0  
  
DG: *gives reviewers cotton candy* Now y'all can be on sugar high too. Read, enjoy and review! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Ryou sat in living room watching some television, Bakura limped out of Ryou's room. Staying as far away from what seemed like the spawn of Satan, he inched his way to his room. He thought Ryou hadn't heard him until he heard the British accent say to him, "What happened to the tomb-robber? Did he get hurt? Heh . . ."  
  
Bakura just kept on walking. When Ryou didn't hear anything said, he turned around and faced the door to Bakura's room.  
  
He started to get ideas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SMACK!  
  
Ryou groaned as he hit the wall. He didn't like what was happening. He never did. Bakura was beating him again. Ryou tried with all he had to get his mind off the pain, but it was no good. Bakura would just read his mind and shove the thoughts out of the hikari's head.  
  
"Worthless." A kick to the ribs. "Pathetic." A punch to the face. "Why must you exist?"  
  
Ryou looked up, tears threatening to spill. But if he cried, he knew it would give Bakura pleasure. He mustn't cry. "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me?" 'I know it would be better than this,' Ryou thought to himself. 'Anything would be better than this.'  
  
The tomb-robber just grinned. "And not let me have my fun? I think not."  
  
Bakura jolted awake. Why had that thought come back to haunt him? He already had regretted abusing Ryou before, but the all of nightmares he had was of him abusing his hikari. He then decided to do something he thought he would never do.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Motou residence . . ." Yugi's voice rang through his ears. Bakura tried to say something, but his voice seemed frozen.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi's voice seemed frantic now.  
  
"Yugi . . ." Bakura's voice sounded distant to himself.  
  
"Bakura? What do *you* want?" Yugi didn't sound pleased.  
  
Bakura's voice broke with fear. "Y-Yugi, I need you and the Pharaoh to get over here. Now." Tears were running down Bakura's face as he spoke, and his voice shook and broke as he spoke.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi actually sounded worried now. When he didn't hear Bakura reply, instead he heard the dial tone, he set the phone down and grabbed Yami's hand.  
  
Walking over there, Yugi explained to Yami what had happened.  
  
"Bakura sounded scared," Yugi said. Yami's eyes went wide at this. Now he knew something was seriously wrong.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Yugi pounded on Ryou and Bakura's door, they needn't wait 5 seconds until Bakura ran out, grabbing Yugi's right arm and Yami's left arm and ran with them to a secluded spot to talk with them.  
  
"Tomb robber, what happened?" Yami asked as they were being led to this place.  
  
When they stopped, they were both surprised to see tear streaks on Bakura's cheeks. "All right, now I really know something is wrong," Yami spoke. "I haven't seen you cry before, past or present. Tell us what happened."  
  
Bakura told them in three simple, flat-out words.  
  
"Ryou raped me."  
  
Yugi's and Yami's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.  
  
"Bakura, why don't we talk to Ryou abou-"  
  
"No," he interrupted Yugi. "I don't want to be near him. I don't want to even be in the same room as he is." He turned to Yami. "When Yugi first completed the puzzle, all the time when someone did something you didn't like you told them, 'You have trespassed in my soul [1]!' Well, Ryou has trespassed in my soul!"  
  
Yugi decided to reason with Bakura. "Okay. How about you stay out here and I will go and have a few words with Ryou?"  
  
After Bakura decided to stay out there with Yami, Yugi went to talk to Ryou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moshi moshi- In Japan, this is what you say when you answer the phone.  
  
1-You have trespassed in my soul-Yami always says that in the Yu-Gi-Oh manga, volume one. Nikoru-the-silent-assassin got me that for Christmas! ^_^  
  
DM: That was a nice chapter. Now, read, enjoy and review. You know you want to click that purple button down there. SUGGESTIONS ACCEPTED! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dutchess Murasaki is not Kazuki Takahashi, indicating that she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She does not own Savage Garden. She is not responsible for giving you sick thoughts, nightmares, or bad ideas, such as jumping off a cliff into hot melting lava for reading things that came into her mind and met up with a computer.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Tha girl who likes Darren Hayes: You shall see, m'dear, in good time what Ryou says to Yugi . . . heh. *licks chocolate sprinkles* Yummy. Yeah, I dunno French. Sprechen sie Deutsch?  
  
Amy Hirosaki: What is that thing that Yami always says? If I don't know, I can't help you to not be confused. Anyways, I am *so* glad someone finally likes this fic! *Tackle glomps Amy* Here's your update!  
  
Nikoru-the-silent-assassin: you know it wasn't a good idea for Yugi to go in and talk to Ryou alone. Oh well, everything happens sometimes.  
  
Berrful Hunter: *chomps down cookie* Nice. I understand why you didn't review the last chapter, and it's all good. *tackle glomps* Thank you for your review!  
  
DM: It's nice to know you all like my fic. This is the first one of mine I actually thought was good! I must have a knack for Ryou/Bakura fics. Read, enjoy and review, everyone!  
  
"I hurt him because he used to always hurt me, and I wanted *him* to know what it was like," Ryou explained to Yugi, once tri-color haired boy was inside. "Before we got together, he would always abuse me and I hated every second of it. He should know what it's like."  
  
After Ryou told him, Yugi was faced with a dilemma. Ryou was trying to defend himself, but Yugi (and Ryou) knew what Ryou did was sick and wrong. How did he say this to his best friend? Yugi told Ryou he would be right back after he went to talk to Yami. He knew he could tell Yami all that was told through their mind link, but Bakura needed to also hear this.  
  
"I *used* to abuse Ryou, but I don't anymore," Bakura explained, after Yugi had gotten outside and before he could say a word. "I only abused him to show I was stronger than him, and he knows that, but all I still want to do is love him. I shan't abuse him anymore." Tears rolled down Bakura's cheeks. He wanted his love back.  
  
After *much* coaxing and persuading (and Yami getting punched a few times), Yami and Yugi led Bakura back into the house after they promised the four of them would talk. Mind you, Bakura stayed in the farthest corner in the room, away from Ryou (like he would go anywhere else).  
  
Ryou just laughed at this. /You *can* come near me when other people are in here, bakayaro no baka. I won't hurt you then, but you will get your just desserts after they leave for bringing Yugi and Yami no Yugi here./  
  
Bakura went farther into the corner at these last thoughts, which made Yami and Yugi pull him out and made him sit on the couch in between them. Bakura seemed to shrink into the couch.  
  
/Yami, I have an idea./ Yugi told Yami through their mind link.  
  
//And it would be . . .?// Yami had nothing.  
  
/Maybe if Bakura went back into the Ring and he and Ryou talked there, the differences would settle. You can't really hurt a soul physically./  
  
//True, I'll tell the tomb robber [1].//  
  
{YO! Tomb robber!}  
  
Bakura jumped at the Pharaoh's voice inside his head. {{Pharaoh no baka, no need to shout. What is it you want?}}  
  
Yami's smirk had full blown. {My aibou's got an idea. Maybe if you went back into the Ring and you and Ryou talked there, the differences would settle. No one can really hurt a soul physically. Waddaya say?}  
  
Bakura thought about this as he looked into Yami's eyes for a couple of minutes and let him get his hopes up.  
  
{{ . . . . .No.}}  
  
Yami looked heartbroken ('looked' is the key word here). {But why not?}  
  
Bakura laughed. {{And put my life in danger? I don't think so. Doing this would be like asking Anzu what friendship is. It could be hazardous to your health.}}  
  
Yami just scoffed at this, but he knew it was no use. He knew that once the tomb-robber's mind was made up, it was made up. He let Yugi know this via mind link, and they started to leave until Bakura flung both arms out across the two of them, forbidding them to leave.  
  
{{Fine. I'll try this, but I doubt it will work.}} His and Ryou's eyes got that glazed look over them, indicating that they were in their soul rooms.  
  
As Bakura sat scrunched in the corner of his bed, Ryou knocked and came in in a stride. He laughed at the position Bakura was in. Surprisingly, he walked gently across the room and asked if he could sit on the bed.  
  
For a second, he seemed to actually have some respect for Bakura. Mind you, a 'second' is exaggerating the truth a shmidge. It was more of a millisecond. Ryou snickered as he sat on the bed and he talked to Bakura.  
  
"You *do* know why I hurt you, don't you, 'Kura-chan?" Bakura shook his head. "I hurt you because you used to always hurt me, and I wanted you to know what it was like," Ryou explained. "Before we got together, you would always abuse me and I hated every second of it. You should know what it's like."  
  
This information slowly made sense in Bakura's head. He started to un- stiffen on the bed and he inched towards Ryou. "Does this mean--?"  
  
DM: Should I end it here?  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
DM: Let me get an inspiration . . .  
  
Bakura: WELL?! What are you waiting for?!  
  
DM: An inspiration. Give me a sec . . .  
  
Bakura: Well?!  
  
DM: I'm getting one. Give me another sec.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Aishiteru, 'Kura-chan." And he closed the gap with a light kiss. Bakura then made a mental note to never get too caught up in a kiss with Ryou, because if he did Ryou was most likely to do what he did before and rape Bakura.  
  
"Kura . . .Yugi and Yami no Yugi are probably wanting to know our outcome of this. Let's go tell them and then we can have our own fun," Ryou purred.  
  
As Bakura's and Ryou's eyes refocused, big ol' smiles appeared across their faces. {And?} Yami asked Bakura, via mind link.  
  
{{Can't you see we're back together, Pharaoh no baka? NOW, IGE!}} Bakura then laughed the evil laugh (Muahahahaha) as Yami then motioned to Yugi to let the two be alone then. They still had some differences to work out.  
  
Once the 2 Motous were gone, Ryou leaned in. "Let's get busy," he whispered as he finished with a kiss.  
  
Bakura leaned into Ryou, and situated himself so that he was straddling his hikari. He leaned forward and gently pushed his lips against his Ryou's. They had little puppy kisses for a while and then Bakura parted his lips, inviting Ryou to come into his territory. His wish was granted quickly as Ryou slipped his tongue past the lips and into the mouth he had waited so long to get acquainted with.  
  
When he felt Ryou's tongue brush his own, Bakura's heart leapt into his throat. They had a little combat until Bakura quickly succumbed and he felt all tingly inside as Ryou's tongue brushed up against his own and sent shivers down his spine. For a second he actually thought of biting Ryou's tongue off, but the thought was quickly pushed out as he felt Ryou stand up, holding Bakura in his arms (A/n: O_O Ryou's strong). Just for safe keeping, however, Bakura wrapped his legs around Ryou's waist in case he either let go or just dropped him.  
  
As they still kissed, Ryou went inside Bakura's room, with Bakura's legs still wrapped around him. //You do know that I won't drop you, right?// Ryou asked, via mind link.  
  
Bakura just grinned. /I know you too well, koi./  
  
Ryou grinned back. //Not well enough, I'm afraid.//  
  
As Ryou sat down on Bakura's bed, Bakura leaned down as Ryou sank into the bed, pushing his koi so that Ryou's back was flat against the bed, and Ryou arched it for more contact. The kisses became more insisting, passionate and needing, so that Ryou's eyes were rolling back into his head with the pleasure he was gaining from Bakura. (A/n: this sounds familiar . . .)  
  
Suddenly, when Bakura thought Ryou was too out of it to do anything, Ryou leaned up wrapped his arms around his koi and flipped them over, so a surprised Bakura was on the bottom and a still grinning Ryou was on the top.  
  
Bakura sent a playful glare Ryou's way. /You did that on purpose!/  
  
Ryou just laughed. //And if I did?//  
  
Bakura didn't reply, he just leaned up and brushed his lips against his hikari's. Ryou replied by going down, nipping at his yami's collarbone. Bakura hissed painfully, and Ryou licked the pain away, kissing and sucking his way up Bakura's jaw.  
  
When he reached Bakura's ear, he started to sing.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe,"  
  
Bakura just closed his eyes. Since he knew the words to this song, he just let the words wash over him as he listened to Ryou's voice, which he admitted was much more beautiful than his own.  
  
"I know I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life."  
  
Bakura put a finger to Ryou's lips and whispered, "Why you just *shut up* for once and kiss me?" (A/n: where have I heard this before? Hmmm . . .)  
  
Ryou replied by nipping at the tomb-robber's earlobe. "Make me," he whispered back.  
  
Bakura looked surprised at this. "Are you sure about that?" He looked deep into Ryou's eyes, and they confirmed his suspicions. As he once again pushed their lips together, he felt a shudder. He looked up, Ryou's gleaming (A/n: that can't be good) and staring back. What was his problem?  
  
The snow-haired hikari stood up and walked towards the frost-encrusted window. The albino-haired yami followed his koi and wrapped his arms around his waist. He moved their hips in a swaying motion together.  
  
Ryou laughed. "What are you doing, yami?"  
  
"This won't take long," Bakura wheedled, nuzzling his hikari's neck. Ryou sighed as he felt his yami's strong arms come around and caress his arms, shoulders, chest--anywhere they could reach. Bakura started to moan into the connecting point of Ryou's shoulder and neck, and he smirked when he heard Ryou moan in pleasure.  
  
At this point, Ryou leaned back against Bakura and pressed his back against the bulge that was all too familiar to Ryou. When Bakura pressed back, Ryou's eyes went wide. What he really serious?  
  
//No shit, sherlock.// Bakura laughed.  
  
As Ryou backed away from Bakura, the tomb-robber grabbed Ryou's arm. "We have a score to settle, chibi ichi."  
  
*~*Later*~*  
  
Bakura smirked as a limping Ryou walked his way out of Bakura's bedroom. Staying as far away from what seemed like the spawn of Satan, he inched his way to his room. He thought Bakura hadn't heard him until he heard the harsh tone say to him, "What happened to the midget? Did he get hurt? Heh . . ."  
  
Ryou just kept on walking. When Bakura didn't hear anything said, he turned around and faced the door to Ryou's room.  
  
He started to get ideas for revenge. He had suspicions that Ryou had a crush on a sweet, attractivingly (A/n: is that even a word?) loveable girl named Natale. If Bakura could get Natale to go out with him, he would break Ryou's heart even more.  
  
Bakura smirked into the darkness. He was just plain evil.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakayaro no baka- stupid bastard.  
  
Baka- stupid.  
  
Aishiteru- I love you.  
  
Chan-You put it at the end of a name for people younger than you or for endearment  
  
Ige- Go.  
  
Chibi ichi- directly translated, it means 'little one', since ichi is one.  
  
There is a fan fic called 'Youth of the Nation' (nek0-chan) where the yamis can communicate telepathically, but the hikaris cannot. It's an ancient Egypt thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: *sniff* That *blows nose* was so beautiful. Except for that last little bit, heh.  
  
Ryou: Damn, Murasaki, that hurt!  
  
DM: =^_^= Now you have each other whipped. Read, enjoy and review. YO, REVIEWERS! Suggestions. I need 'em. Care to share what you want to happen? You will if you want this story to continue, heh. 


	5. Chapter 5

Spiderweb: Why are you confused? *pulls hair* Urgh, why is everyone confused?! It's in Bakura's nature to be evil. Live with it.

Amy Hirosaki: *huggle* Better? In this chapter I'll explain everything, dun worry.

Tha girl that likes Darren Hayes: I'm listening to Santa Maria as I write this reply. Yeah, I spoke German then. Mmm. Thanks for the fudge and marshmallows. I don't fancy marshmallows much, but I would accept fudge any day. But dun worry, Bakura won't stay long with the OC. Or is it OOC? I get confused then I forget.

Berrful Hunter: *huggle* Better? Oh, and what don't you understand about Natale? She is one of my really stupid friends, no offense to her. And can you all tell me why you are confused? I don't see how. *sniff* Someone tell me how!

Tamachan444: I know I'm evil. I try so hard, heh. Why do you hate this story? Don't worry, it will get sweet and loving! Oh and read the Genre. IT IS ANGST. Think about that, why doancha. 

DM: Since everyone seems confused, I'll try to explain what's happening. Since Bakura is just evil, and he knows Ryou likes a girl named Natale, Bakura is going to attempt for him and Natale to fall in love. Then he thinks Ryou will eventually commit suicide or something for doing such mean things. Here is y'alls update! 

*~*The next day*~*

Bakura had an idea in mind as he twisted and turned the dial on his locker. "31, 12, 39…"

As his locker came open after several tries, he had to drop his book bag to catch some flowers of many colors falling out of it. The idea he had dreamily flowed out as his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read the name at the bottom of the card. 

__

Dear Bakura,

It happens all too quickly, doesn't it? Well, I'll make this quick. 

I love you more than all the stars in universe, grains of sand on the beach…clothes on your floor [1].

*

*

*

Bakura's eyes nearly popped out in joy when he saw who it was from. This was just too good.
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Natale, I don't think you should have done that," her best friend and fraternal twin, Nikoru, told her. "You will not gain anything from breaking his heart."

"How do you know if he even likes me?" Natale seemed wary of her friend.

Nikoru smirked. "I saw him this morning. He looked positively gleeful when he read the note. I just wish you wouldn't do it. Why would you want to?"

Natale merely shrugged. "I just want to have some fun. Come on, We'll be late for World Civ." Their schedules were exactly the same, down to every class and their times. For first period, they had World Civilizations (a.k.a. history). For their second, they had a computer class called Computer Technology (duh). The next class the 2 high school sophomore girls had was Map/Bio/Chem. It was a triple class of Medical Anatomy, Physiology, Biology and Chemistry. For their 4th class, they had Algebra intermediate.

Then came B day, which was their next day. For their 5th class, they had Honors English with a teacher that thought it was a compliment to be called a pig (A/n: seriously, he does). For 6th, they had German II with a man with too much time to himself. For 7th, they once again Map/Bio/Chem. That was the problem with having a triple class, you had it both days. For 8th they had Seminary. 

As Bakura walked into World Civ late, he caught the eye of Natale. She smiled sweetly at him as he ambled past her and took his seat at the next table. He smirked at her, not revealing if he also had those same thoughts. She frowned, and she sat her head down on her desk and starting to write something as their late teacher stumbled into the room with apologies.

As Bakura was reading his magazine, a note was set on his desk. He opened it and it read, 'Did you like the flowers this morning?'

He wrote, 'Flowers? There were flowers?' and sent it back over to Natale. He glanced over and when she opened it she looked both confused and stunned.

However, he found the note back on his desk. 'The flowers I left in your locker.' He was frozen. He didn't know what to write, and then one thing came to his mind. He scribbled a reply and sent it back over, burying his face in his arms from embarrassment. 

He had told her he loved her too. (A/n: *slaps forehead* this is going to be harder than I though)

As she read this, she became suddenly gleeful. Both of their evil, evil plans were working. 

*~*Later that day*~*

As Bakura put his Math book back into his locker, he closed it to find Natale on the other side of the door. She looked positively radiant, even though she still wore the simple jeans and T-shirt along with a big, wide smile. 

"Hey, you," Bakura purred. "What is it you want?" he asked, hoping he wasn't sounding harsh.

She just shrugged. "Maybe we could go out, sometime." She nearly slapped herself for sounding so stupid.

Bakura smiled. "I would like that very much so. 7:00 tonight okay for you?" He hoped that with all his might it was okay with her.

She nodded and started towards the front doors. "See you tonight," she said while blowing a kiss his way.

*~*That night*~*

Bakura took forever in the bathroom, combing and brushing his hair so that it looked it whitest. He had added blue tints that wash out at the tips, to bring out the blue in his pants and his vest. He had told Ryou he had some meeting to go to for yamis, so Ryou had ventured to Yugi's house.

When he knocked on Natale's door and she answered, she too looked stunningly beautiful. She wore a beautiful purple-blue skirt and a matching turtleneck that hugged her upper body like a second skin. Her hair was in curls-no, not pipe curls, they were curls that looked like they were little curls of ribbon on a present. She had on some sparkling diamond earrings and when she moved, they glimmered in the moonlight.

Bakura held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She took it with a small giggle. He seemed so evil because there was a cloud of darkness hanging around him, yet he was just so proper and such a gentleman (to some people, anyways). 

*~*At Yugi's house*~*

Ryou was very quiet the whole time, except for sighing every once in a while. Every time Yugi tried to talk to talk to him, Ryou would just get that glazed-over look in his eyes, indicating that he was in his soul room. A few minutes later, he would come back out and start sighing all over again.

Yugi went up to his room and tried to talk to Yami, but it was no use, for Yami kept nuzzling and moaning into Yugi's shoulder since his neck was covered by the leather collar.

"Y-Yami," Yugi tried to be firm in his words, but Yami's touches felt _so_ good. "W-we ne-need to t-talk t-to R-Ryou," Yugi said, trying not to laugh from the tickling sensations he was getting from his dark side.

"Why?" Yami purred.

"YAMI! STOP!" Even Yugi surprised himself by his words, and what they did.

The words made Yami actually stop. 

"Yami," Yugi spoke with a deep, seductive tone, getting Yami into that mode again, "if you don't stop, you sleep on the floor tonight AND no fun for a week!" Yugi knew Yami couldn't handle both.

Yami knew Yugi couldn't wait that long, but he didn't want to chance it. If Yami kept making seductive motions towards Yugi, he knew Yugi would get mad. 

After all, we all know how scary a mad hikari can be. Not even Malik with his evil and his darkness and his Shadow Realm can be as scary as a mad hikari. I quote cloud-1-3-5, In a Room: "Ryou's eyes flashed with a crazed sparkle, and for a second Yugi could have sworn there were two Bakuras in the room." Enough said?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1-that last sentence was in a birthday card I got once.

DM: Like I said, never make a hikari mad.

Ryou and Yugi: Have or will you?

DM: Oh, I haven't yet in this story, but I will eventually. *runs from Ryou and Yugi* 

Bakura: That's what ya get.

DM: *smacks forehead* oh onegai iie, don't quote blazing kadochi. It's enough she's already in this story, I don't need fictional characters quoting her too. Wait a sec, that's her brother's saying. Never mind then.

Now people, you know the drill. Read and review. IGE! IGE! IGE! Heh…suggestions accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Tha girl that likes Darren Hayes Yummy. A pound of fudge! I feel your pain with those muses, but can you lend me Inuyasha? I'm Inuyasha-deprived. I haven't a single episode all week. *sob*

****

Tamachan444 I'm glad to hear you like it again! 

****

Nikoru-the-silent-assassin If you get hyper cause you have a couple, you will get sugar highed today. You get a major role in this chapter! Shout for joy!

Chapter 6: Ryou's new side

When Bakura returned home from his date, he realized that Ryou was still at Yugi's house. He snickered as he went into his soul room to find Ryou in his own soul room. 

"Why aren't you talking to Yugi?" Bakura asked Ryou, peering into the hikari's soul room.

Ryou just shrugged. "You need to stop lying, Bakura."

Bakura looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Ryou just snickered. "I know you went on a date with Natale. Now you are gonna wish that you never did."

*~*The next day*~*

Ryou had an idea in mind as he twisted and turned the dial on his locker. "13, 21, 43…" 

As his locker came open after several tries, he had to drop his book bag to catch some flowers falling out of it. The idea he had flowed out as his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read the name on the card. 

__

Dear Ryou,

It happens all too quickly, doesn't it? Well, I'll make this quick. 

I love you more than all the stars in universe, grains of sand on the beach…. clothes on your floor.

*

*

*

Ryou jumped for joy when he read who it was from, for now he didn't need to do anything but seduce her and it would be perfect.

*~*~*~*

"Nikoru, you shouldn't have done that," Natale told her. "You will not gain anything from breaking his heart."

"How do you know if he even likes me?" Nikoru seemed wary of her sister. She didn't have very many friends, Natale didn't, because people didn't like the same things as she did. She liked things such as her karate class, and you can't forget her PS2 and Diablo II. 

Natale smirked. "I saw him this morning. He looked positively gleeful when he read the note. I just wish you wouldn't do it. Why would you want to?"

Nikoru gaped at her. "You're one to talk. What about Bakura, eh?"

Natale just shrunk away. "Don't talk about him, I've got his number now!"

Nikoru smirked at her, but she only could because the 2-minute bell for class rang. She slammed her locker door and ran for her English class.

*~*~*

As Natale and Nikoru walked-nix that, ran into English, their teacher, Mr. Boyson, yelled at them for being late.

"Punctuality is the key tool in the real world," he told the class. "Never be late, it might be the last thing you do."

*~*~* 

As the day came to an end, Ryou slammed his locker door shut to find Nikoru on the other side. She looked positively gleeful, even though she still wore the simple jeans and T-shirt along with a big, wide smile. 

"Hey there," Ryou purred. "What is it you want?" he asked, hoping he wasn't sounding harsh.

She just shrugged. "Maybe we could go out, sometime." She slapped herself for sounding so stupid.

Ryou smiled. "That sounds nice. 7:30 tonight okay for you?" 

She nodded. "See you tonight," she said while running off to the bus.

*~*~*~*

As the night came, Ryou got ready in the bathroom. He had told Bakura he was going to a nightclub, so Bakura had gone wondering in night, just walking around the neighborhood and scaring the little kids.

Ryou had dressed in what seemed as the tightest black shirt on the market, along with extremely tight purple leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin. He had buckles on his neck and upper arms. His snow-white hair was tinted with black at the tips of it.

When the door to Nikoru's house opened, she was a sight to behold. She had on a dark purple shirt (the same shade of purple that Ryou's pants had) and dark blue pants. In her hair were some beautiful flowers that accentuated her eyes. For footwear, she had on some boots that stuck to her legs like white on rice. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Knock knock knock.

The next sight Marik and Malik was Bakura with tear streaks on his cheeks standing at their door.

"He is going out with that slut, Nikoru," he told them when they asked why he isn't with Ryou. 

Malik got a grin on his face. "Where is he going?"

"The nightclub on Washington and Wall Avenue. Why?" Bakura knew the yami had an idea, but he wanted to know what it was.

Malik snickered. "Let's go there, I'll tell you the plan on the way."

*~*~*

"So let me get this straight," Bakura concluded as the three were walking into the nightclub. "I am to confront Ryou and tell him to be honest with me?"

Yami nodded his head proudly.

"You yami no baka, you are even more messed up than at Battle City."

Malik stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean? I'm still the evil, demented, psychotic kleptomaniac that you all have grown to know and love. I haven't changed a bit."

Marik snickered. "If you haven't changed, then I'm not related to Ishizu. Of course you've changed."

Malik then stared at his own hikari. "How have I changed then?"

Marik and Bakura grinned. "You have grown a heart," Marik admitted. "You have not tried to kill me OR Bakura, and so therefore you have changed."

Malik laughed. "Just because I have given up on trying to destroy you, that does not mean I changed in the least."

Bakura just stared at both of them. "You two are just like an old married couple. Come on," he said, grabbing their wrists and dragging them into the club as their jaws layed on the ground in surprise. They were married?

*~*Ryou's POV*~*

As I sat in the nightclub and chatted every now and then with Nikoru, for some reason I looked at the door every time it opened. Have of me wanted Bakura to walk through those doors, but the other half knew that he wouldn't.

I gaped when I saw Bakura, Marik and Malik walk in here. Well, Bakura was dragging Marik and Malik by their wrists, despite their protests. I saw him notice me and his jaw dropped as well. I watched the 3 walk past Nikoru and me and sit at a table, and I turned away when Malik leaned across their table to whisper something to Bakura.

I sent one simple message to Bakura.

/If you try anything to embarrass me, you cunt, you will regret the minute you dragged those two freaks in here./

*~*Normal POV*~* 

"Marik and I are going to go up there and sing," Malik told Bakura. "You are going to right after us. Tell Ryou your feelings through song."

Ryou put his head down as he saw Marik and Malik walk to the front and they both started to sing. Not to each other, but to the audience.

"When you feel all alone,

and the world has turned its back on you

give me a moment please to tame your wild heart.

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief

And people can be so cold."

As they sang, people started get up and walk off, dancing in pairs. Ryou leaned over to Nikoru and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

The mantra 'say yes, say yes, say yes' went off in his head.

She turned and frowned. "Not really. Dancing isn't really my thing, you know?"

Ryou had to use a lot of his might to stop himself from swearing.

"Let me be the one you call

if you jump, I'll break your fall

lift you up and fly away with you into the night.

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone."

The yami and hikari must have decided then that that was enough, for then they stepped down and motioned for Bakura to go up.

One itty-bitty problem arose then.

Someone was already at the mike, and they started to sing.

"Every time I think I've had enough of you I take you back again

not because I need a friend, just because I can't pretend, like the others do.

You think you're really serious, clever and mysterious,

Talking like you're dangerous, talking like a fool."

The figure sang on, totally unaware of what he was doing to Bakura.

"Every day there's someone else who wants to get with me

I'm telling you, if you know what's good for you, treat me like you used to do,

Love me like before."

Bakura gaped at the singer. It was like they were saying everything he wanted to say to Ryou.

"Because all I can do is watch and wonder where the boy I know has gone.

You say that you want me, well it's time to tell your friends where they belong.

You can find it in your heart, give a little love, have a little faith, in the two of us.

You can find it in your soul, give a little love, have a little faith, in the two of us." 

Ryou sang on, not even looking at Bakura.

"Because all I can do is watch and wonder where the boy I know has gone.

Little boy I don't want anything to do with you, get on your knees, I'm the one you have to please,

Not the one you want to be, I don't think you're cool.

Because you know you can only watch and wonder where the—"

Bakura had strode to the front of the room and cut Ryou off with a gentle, yet hard kiss. He knew the next few words to the song, and he didn't want Ryou to be embarrassed to sing them.

He frowned and pulled back when he heard all the girls in the room go "Aaaawwwww."

Ryou smiled. "Go ahead and send them, Kura," Ryou giggled while he wrapped him arms around Bakura's waist. "Even Nikoru."

Bakura looked at his hikari in shock. "I didn't kiss you because I wanted to, baka. I did because it was the only thing I could think of so you wouldn't sing the next words." 

Ryou looked mad. Nix that, he was mad. He punched Bakura in face and walked off the stage while all the girls, their boyfriends, Marik and Malik stared at Ryou in unbelief. When Bakura looked unfazed and he started to walk towards Ryou, the hikari began screaming at Bakura, emphasizing every word with an action.

__

"I" Ryou punched Bakura in the gut. _"WARNED"_ A backhand slap to the face. _"YOU"_ Bakura's head bounced off the floor. _"NOT"_ Another punch. _"TO"_ A kick in the shin. _"EMBARRASS"_ A twist of the arm. _"ME!"_ A snap from the elbow. Now Ryou stopped being creative, and instead persisted in punching Bakura's face in, using alternating hands. _"I WARNED YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT JUST ONCE?"_

No reply came from Bakura. In fact, all he seemed capable of now was sitting in the corner blithering away quietly to himself. Ryou dragged Bakura out of the way and stood up, panting.

Marik and Malik looked on in shock. "Erm…are you okay Ryou?" Marik asked, one hand slowly reaching for Ryou's shoulder. "You've never flipped out like that before…"

"Yeah," Malik agreed. "Though I have to admit…it was pretty cool!"

Ryou just shrugged. "I warned him not to embarrass me, but he did anyways. I just didn't want that done, I guess." 

Ryou turned to everyone in the nightclub, for they seemed to be staring at him. "Yes?" he asked as politely as he could, which wasn't very polite then. Everyone but Nikoru, Marik and Malik stampeded out when he said this one word, for obviously they thought he would do that again and they didn't want to be the ones that he did it to.

Nikoru stood up and walked over to Ryou. "Sunshine, I don't think this'll work out." She turned to the thing called Bakura. "Oh and would you tell _him_ that Natale didn't like him in the first place? Thanks, hun." She walked out, trailing behind the rest of the folk.

Ryou did the biggest sweatdrop in the history of sweatdrops while she said this. He knew she didn't like him in the first place, so there was no point in telling him.

When Bakura came to his senses a few hours later, he warily walked over to where the 3 sat. "Hikari, why did you do that?" his voice shook with silent sobs.

Ryou just smirked. "The same reason you went and kissed me. I didn't want to, but it was better than what else I was going to do."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What were you going to do?"

Ryou told him via mind link, as his face blushed big time. /I was going to kiss you back./

Bakura's eyes softened as he walked over to the door of the nightclub. //I'll be waiting,// he purred.

Ryou let out a cruel, yet compassionate laugh. /I'll be right home. You go on ahead. I won't be long./

As Bakura headed out the door, Marik and Malik sat with confusion on their faces. Ryou turned to them and whispered, "It's all right now. I'm sure either Kura-chan or I will call both of you if we need some violence control. Wait, why would we call you then?" he laughed.

Malik just nodded. "Better call Yugi and Pharaoh no Baka if you need violence maintenance. Come, hikari, I think Ryou and the tomb robber want some alone time now."

As Ryou walked home alone (or so he thought), his thoughts wondered to what had happened that night. Heck, to what had been happening all week. 

'I don't think I can handle any more of this', he thought as he went inside and shut the door behind him, leaning against the door and taking several deep breaths to calm and redirect the blood that had suddenly began to rush towards his arousal. 

"Why not?" Bakura purred as he strode towards Ryou. "I was wishing I could give you a little more. Was I mistaken?"

Ryou laughed as he placed his arms around Bakura's neck and slowly leaned up to brush his lips against his dark's. They had little puppy kisses, until Bakura broke away and started to nuzzle and moan into his hikari's neck; when he traveled northward and reached Ryou's ear, he began to sing.

"Stranger than your sympathies 

this is my apology

kill myself from the inside out,

now my head's all filled with doubt."

Bakura pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry," before he went down and claimed Ryou's lips in his own, pushing Ryou flat against the front door. 

Ryou's lips smashed into Bakura's and they turned white as someone walked through their door.

The figure snickered and turned to Ryou and Bakura each. "You are going down."


	7. Chapter 7

"I actually liked you, Bakura. Why could you not see that?"

Bakura smirked at her sad attempt to start a catfight. Who did she think she was kidding? He laughed when he saw what she had on.

Natale, clad in a dark green kimono, her hair tied back into a ponytail, looking very pretty indeed and more like a girl then usual, took her fighting stance. Bakura laughed at the thought that she actually wanted to fight him. He knew who would win, heh. Him hands down.

"What is it you want, Natale?" Bakura spat out like poison.

It was her turn to smirk. "To fight Ryou for your love," she spat back.

Bakura laughed some more. "You think I could love you?" She nodded her head in reply. "If you haven't noticed yet, I love Ryou. How hard is it to penetrate that thick skull of yours that I haven't in the last 5,000 years liked women, let alone love them?!"

She frowned at this. "Let me see you two kiss then."

Bakura strode over to Ryou. He grabbed the back of Ryou head and pulled him into a hard kiss, sending Ryou's senses spinning. The rush and the want and the force behind it was nearly overwhelming.

Bakura pulled back and broke the kiss, turning to face Natale as she walked out of their door, whose jaw was down so far he was surprised it wasn't dragging on the ground.

When he turned back to Ryou, he looked in the hikari's big doe brown looking eyes and saw something there that wasn't there before, he was sure of that. There was the want and the need that had been left by the kiss, but there was one more emotion… love?

Ryou took him by the shoulders and gave Bakura the biggest hug and then pulled away a few minutes later. Ryou laughed at the confused look on his yami's face. "Waaa…?"

Ryou laughed again. "I think I should be mad that you told _her _first that you loved me. But now, I just see that I am the luckiest hikari in the world to have such an emotional yami as you, Kura-chan," he said, finishing with what must have been the sweetest kiss ever in the record of kisses.

As Bakura relaxed and automatically pulled Ryou's body closer to his, he felt Ryou's lips part slightly, inviting the yami into his territory and Bakura accepted his invitation, dipping his tongue into Ryou's delicate little cavern. He felt Ryou also relax as he prodded his koi's tongue with his own, and it accordingly came to life and wrestled intimately with his own tongue for minute, until it just caressed it.

As Ryou pulled back and broke the kiss, gasping for air, he looked Bakura in the eyes for a second with his big brown ones. "Could we go out for a while?"

*~*~*

As Bakura and Ryou walked into the nightclub, they weren't really surprised to see Yugi, Yami, Malik and Ishtar* already there.

Apparently, word had spread fast.

As Ryou started to walk to over the group's table, he paused when Bakura walked up to microphone.

~I think Bakura is finally gonna sing.~ Malik told his yami via mind link. 

Bakura started to sing as he played the piano.

"I would like to visit you for a while

Get away and out of this city

Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break

We can go sit on your porch

Relax

Talk about anything

It don't matter

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me."

Bakura's voice flowed with a love that only Ryou could detect, and it was this song that made Ryou understand totally that Bakura was truly sorry.

"I know I let you down

Again and again

I know I never really treated you right

I've paid the price

I'm still paying for it every day."

Ryou then sent a mind message that made Bakura stop singing, but he continued to play the piano until the very end, when the whole club clapped for his talent.

*~*~*

As Bakura and Ryou walked out of the nightclub after Bakura's song, Ryou wrapped his arm around his yami's waist as they walked home.

"That was really nice, Kura-chan," Ryou sighed.

Bakura merely shrugged. "I didn't know if you really believe me that I was sorry."

Ryou laughed. "Of course I believed you, baka!"

Bakura shot a soft glare at Ryou. "Eh, can't do anything about it now."

As they walked into their house, Ryou's eyes got that dark brown look that he did when he had raped Bakura. Bakura shuddered as they walked up the stairs, but thankfully they went to their own rooms.

As Bakura flopped down onto his bed and turned on the radio, he felt exactly like the lyrics were.

"It's just a sense, really nothing clear

Is this desire or is this fear?"

The tomb-robber sighed. Yeah, were telling him how he felt. He was sure of it.

"Do I let you in, or do I shut you out?

Is this control, or is this doubt?

You move so close that I feel your sweat

…Is it time to go, but not just yet?"

Bakura stared into the bedspread his head was on. It was like the person singing this new exactly how he was feeling.

"Here's the thing

Is it love or hate, is it right or wrong

Can we get it straight?"

Bakura frowned as he pushed the 'Off' button on his radio. He just wasn't in the mood right now for songs that depicted his mood.

*~*~*

* = I'm starting to get them confused, so from now on Malik is the hikari and Ishtar is the yami.

You guys should really like next chapter!

Ryou: Why's that?

One simple word.

*crickets chirping*

…LEMONS!


	8. Chapter 8

****

WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THAT MEANS BOY X BOY! (I wonder what you would be reading this story for in the first place if you didn't know it was Shonen-ai…)

Review responses:

Tamachan444: Yeah, I agree… lemons are good. But fluff is better!  
Tha girl who likes Darren hayes: Here's yer lemon!  
Amy Hirosaki: *cheers with her* Woohoo! Lemons! Lol… thanks for reviewing.

*~*~*

Bakura awoke with someone gently running their fingers through his hair. As he crawled up his bed and sat his head on their lap, they emitted a soft laugh.

"Morning, tenshi," the white haired yami greeted.

Ryou merely let out a soft "Mmmmmm…" as he closed his eyes once more.

As Bakura sat up on top of his sitting Ryou, he leaned up and whispered with the best British accent he could muster, "You've been a naughty Ryou,"* whilst he pushed his hikari down flat onto the bed and straddled him, taking in a sharp breath from the contact of their lips.

He and Ryou began to have little puppy kisses, just feeling the texture of each other. Over a while, though, the kisses became more insistent, pulling both boys in gradually. Bakura hands traveled downward and underneath his hikari's shirt, while Ryou's were tangled in his yami's hair. 

As Bakura pushed Ryou's shirt upward, Ryou had no objections. He just did the same, slipping his hands under his yami's shirt. Once the two pieces of clothing were removed, Ryou merely kicked his shoes off with his feet and pulled his love in another bone-crushing kiss, turning both of their lips white. 

As Ryou moaned and gasped into the kiss, not expecting it to be so hard, Bakura slipped his tongue into the opening and licked every crevasse, eliciting another moan from the white-haired angel as their tongues brushed. The next thing he knew, Bakura hands were slightly brushing the hikari's belt, wondering what to do.

__

Well I'd like to take you as I find you   
Imagine our clothes are on the floor   
Feel my caress so soft and gentle   
So delicate you cry for more

Bakura pulled back, breaking the kiss. He stared long and hard into Ryou's eyes. They appeared innocent, but appearances can be deceitful, and Bakura had a fleeting suspicion those eyes weren't that innocent. Why?

The eyes said, "Take me." 

The mental link did, too.

__

But you know baby  
You know baby does it right   
And you know baby does it right

As Bakura slipped off his pants, he saw Ryou's join his in the corner. Bakura turned his eyes and feasted them upon his angel. The sight was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

As Ryou hugged his yami close, Bakura's hands wandered down and slipped all but his thumbs inside Ryou's boxers. Inching them down, he felt Ryou do the same to his yami's boxers.

As the boxers were removed, Bakura's lips moved from the hikari's mouth softly sucked on Ryou's collarbone, nipping his way down Ryou's chest. Roughly grabbing a nipple with his mouth, he softly bit it, eliciting a groan from Ryou. He licked it gently with his moist tongue. He heard Ryou moan softly as the tomb robber's hand made it's way up the inside of Ryou's upper leg.

"Ah, 'KURA!" Ryou gasped. Unexpectedly, the tomb robber had wrapped his hand around Ryou's member. He started to sweep it up and down, barely grazing the skin. But slowly and surely, the pumps became harder and more insistent, and then once again Bakura would return to a feather-light touch. 

Bakura leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Ryou's lips. He felt Ryou physically relax and this seemed to loosen him up. 

That was, until Bakura pushed a finger in.

Ryou squirmed slightly at the intrusion, but soon he got accustomed to Bakura moving in and out. Ryou had to admit, it didn't hurt that much at first, and it felt even better when his yami pushed two and even three fingers in, stretching him, preparing him…

Suddenly, Ryou's world went blank. His body went into euphoria. He turned to Bakura and faced him with the Cheshire cat look on his face and looking frighteningly like the tomb robber himself. Grinning widely, he squealed happily as Bakura's fingers brushed the ring of muscles that made him feel pleasure surging through him. 

Removing his fingers and ignoring the power of Ryou's chibi eyes, Bakura got off of Ryou and the bed, and walked over to his shelf, where an expectant tube of lotion sat waiting. He grabbed it and walked back over to his overexcited hikari.

He was pulled into an overwhelming kiss once he was back over to his koi. Then somehow, within the grasp of Ryou, he lathered his own member with the lotion and slid himself gently into Ryou, silencing Ryou's gasp and allowing his hikari to get used to the presence of both pleasure and agonizing pain. Bakura moaned as he slowly slid back, and was surprised when he felt Ryou's legs around his waist, tugging him deeper, and a groan escaped Ryou's throat, not expecting the extra depth. 

Bakura couldn't help smirking when Ryou made this groan. Bakura slid back once more, and gently rubbed Ryou's member, stroking it up and down. Ryou withered in appreciation, knowing full well that his yami was trying to help him come. 

As the thrusts from Bakura continued, Ryou suddenly grabbed Bakura in a rough kiss once more. The tomb robber felt his reason for this, for as soon as their lips met he felt Ryou's seed explode onto his stomach. Ryou's eyes rolled back into his head and he flopped onto his back as he felt Bakura's spread into him.

__

Cuddle up close   
Lay on my chest now   
Listen my heartbeats coming down

As Bakura did a couple more of well-deserved thrusts, he heavily sighed as he pulled out of Ryou, the smaller boy smiling as he wrapped his arm around Bakura. He kissed the top of the tomb robber's head and whispered, "Aishiteru, 'Kura."

Bakura sighed, "I love you too, Ryou," as they crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

*~*~*

* = Ignore this thing that Bakura says. Before I changed it, it had been a totally different scene, and I just liked the line.

So… didja like it? I don't do really good descriptions, but if it was a little _too_ descriptive, just let me know. I hope everyone liked the chapter! …I know I sure did, heh…


	9. Chapter 9

Review responses:

****

Nikoru-the-silent-assassin -.-;;;;;; you shouldn't have done that.  
**Ril** Yeah, fluff is better. I write fluff better than lemons. I need to write a lime.  
**Tamachan444** thanks!  
**Tha girl who likes Darren hayes **thanks for the plushies ^_^ I'm gonna be hyper all weekend now!  
**Cloud-1-3-5 **horny? I didn't need to know that, Baz. Glad to know you liked the lemon!  
**K Yami Yugi29** You think _that_ was descriptive?! Read 'Sticks and Stones' and then tell me that was descriptive.  
**Amy Hirosaki** t-the e-end…? *bursts out laughing* Don't worry, dear, it's not. 

*~*~*

__

"AAAAH!"

Ryou awoke with a jump as he heard his yami scream in the kitchen. 

As he slowly ambled into the kitchen, he saw Bakura cringing in the corner, his eyes wide with fear and terror. He slowly outstretched his finger and pointed towards a boiling pot of water. "It tried to kill me."

Ryou chuckled as he strolled over to the water. But before he could reach it, his lover lunged forward and grabbed Ryou's shoulders, wrapping his arms firmly around Ryou's chest and pulling them back over to the wall.

After about a minute like this, Ryou slowly but surely pried himself from Bakura's grasp. Turning to face the tomb robber, Ryou looked him firmly in the eyes. "It won't kill you if you handle it properly."

Bakura stayed on Ryou like white on rice as the hikari slowly inched back towards the bubbling pot of water. As Ryou quickly turned the knob for the burner off, Bakura calmed down and walked over to the table, sitting down and putting his head into his hands. 

As Ryou _properly_ cooked some French toast, he and Bakura talked some (you know that can't be good).

"What do you want to do today?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shrugged. "Maybe we could get the Pharaoh no Baka and his hikari-twerp to throw some sort of party."

Ryou's eyes lighted up. "Yeah… we could invite Jou, Kaiba, Ishtar, Malik, Mai, Shizuka, Honda, Otogi, Mokuba…just not Anzu. She scares me."

Bakura agreed. "I think she scares us all, koi." 

{Pharaoh no baka! Wakie wakie!} Bakura yelled through the mind link that yamis were capable of.

Yami jumped as he heard a voice in his head. {{Huh? What are you and who are you doing?}}

{Don't you mean who am I and what am I doing?} 

{{No, I mean what are you and who are you doing.}}

{Well, I am a tomb robber and I am doing your hikari-}

{{WHAT?!}}

{Like I was saying, my hikari wants you and your hikari to throw some sort of shindig.}

{{Who is coming?}}

{Jou, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Mai, Shizuka, Honda, Otogi, Mokuba…just not Anzu. She scares him.}

{{She scares us all. When can I expect you?}}

{We'll be there, say, three hours tops. Okies?}

Yami laughed. {Tomb robber, you are such a girl.}

Before Bakura could register what Yami meant, Yami closed the link and told Yugi what was going down the following day.

*~*~*

As the invitees were informed of the little gathering, they arrived at Yugi's house and got themselves settled in laps and beanbag chairs. Meaning that Jou was in Kaiba's lap, Malik in Ishtar's, Shizuka was in between Otogi and Honda who seriously had a glaring problem, and Mokuba was talking to Jou. Mai was sitting by Mokuba, trimming and painting her nails gold and black (A/n: my school colors!).

As Ryou ambled into the house with armfuls full of food like Cheetos® and Sour Cream and Onion ™ Ruffles® chips, Yugi for some reason ran up and glomped him, which wasn't really helpful.

Prying his hikari off of a delirious Ryou, Yami smiled apologetically. "Yugi got into a five-pound-bag of sugar yesterday, and it still hasn't worn off." Bakura nodded, well knowing was it was like to have a hikari on a sugar high.

After about half an hour of sitting in awkward silence, Ishtar spoke up. "If we don't do something soon, I will make us all pay a nice visit to the Shadow Realm. We are wasting valuable time, which I could be using to screw Malik's brains out."

Furiously blushing, Malik stammered, "Why don't we play… Truth or Dare?"

Just then, a knock came from the door. A fellow walked in… he was 5'7", about the same build as Ryou, shortish dark hair with two eye-length bangs. His eyes… wow. They went blue, then dark blue, then green, then yellow in four definite rings as they went toward the pupil.

Baz merely smiled. "Surprised to see me?" 

*~*~*

I have a challenge for you all! Whoever can first guess who on this site is Baz will get brownie points and golden stars! *throws pixie stixs at reviewers* Enough said?


	10. Chapter 10

Tamachan444- who's baz? he isn't from yugioh... so is he cloud-1-3-5? if so... why the hell is he in the story? 

Yes, Baz is cloud-1-3-5! Why is he in the story? He is the best author on this site in my opinion. He jumped for the chance to be in this, when I asked him if he wanted to be in here… he nearly glomped me. So now he is in here. The story, I mean.

And like I said last chapter, whoever guesses who it is will get brownie points and golden stars! So… *leaves momentarily* *returns with an endless supply of chocolate chip cookie dough* Enjoy, tamachann444! And anyone else that loves chocolate chip cookie dough at that…

*~*~*

Chapter 10: Old flames rekindled

Baz merely smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

Bakura and Ryou merely nodded their heads up and down. Turning to the rest of the group, they explained that he used to be a lover of Ryou's who had moved away. Obviously, he had decided to return.

After they went back inside and Baz got situated between Ryou and Bakura, who moved to make room for him, he turned to the tomb robber. "So, Kura-chan, what were y'all doing?"

"We had started to play truth or dare… don't call me Kura. Only my light is allowed to."

Baz nodded, but the yami couldn't decipher if it was in agreement or otherwise. Deciding it didn't matter, Bakura stated, "So who'll go first?"

Malik threw his hands into the air. "Fine, I will," he sighed. "Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Malik grinned. This would be good. "I dare you to give Baz a lapdance."

Bakura froze. He knew that Malik was trying to rekindle that flame that had gone out, but Bakura was sitting ready with a wicker if there was even a spark.

As the music the group had set up started to play, Ryou began as he brushed his lips against Baz's as he wrapped himself around the older one.

__

I got plans tonight   
You know what I like  
You're approaching me right  
But I gotta make sure it's right for me

As the kisses become more heavy and pulling the two in, Ryou grinding up and down Baz, Bakura sat in the background, silently fuming. He knew that Ryou was enjoying every second of it, he could hear the hikari moaning in his soul room, even though his actual voice box wasn't making a sound.

__

I plans tonight  
You know what I like  
You're approaching me right  
But you gotta work the thing right for me

Little baby with the sundress on  
Looking so damn right you're wrong-- 

Bakura snapped. He ripped the c.d. player out of the wall socket, throwing it into a portal that went somewhere, looking suspiciously like the Shadow Realm. He grabbed the back of Ryou's shirt and dragged him up the stairs, dragging Baz for about half the way before Ryou got his arms untangled from him. 

/Bakura, why are you doing this? It was for fun!/

//Then why in Ra's damned name were you moaning?//

/Did you hear me moaning?/

//In your soul room I did.//

/Oh _shit._/ 

As Bakura sat Ryou down onto Yami and Yugi's bed, Ryou had been struck dumb. He didn't know how to tell Bakura that now Baz was back, he didn't know who he loved more.

Baz or Bakura.

Thankfully, he needn't respond for there was then sudden change in Bakura, for then the tomb robber was hugging him*. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, silently wondering what he should do.

When Bakura pulled back, Ryou saw his eyes shimmering with tears. As one rolled down his cheek, Ryou used his tongue to wipe it off. Softly taking Bakura's lips in his, he felt Bakura attempt to pull back.

Bakura walked round and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, his shoulders lightly shaking. Ryou slid over to his love, gently taking Bakura's shoulders and turning the tomb robber to face him.

Ryou looked down to the floor, closing his eyes in frustration. Why was Bakura doing this?

___

*= I'm trying not to make Bakura too OOC here, sorry if I am making a pathetic attempt. 


	11. Chapter 11

****

Ril It's good to know you're enjoying this.  
**Uoyr's lover** I know, I'm the queen of cliffies! ^_^ Here's the update!  
**SilverWing147** Here's more!  
**Amy Hirosaki** Sorry if I made Bakura too ooc in that bit. But everyone likes some emotion, ne?  
**That girl that likes Darren hayes** …did someone get on sugar high? O.O

I acknowledge some of the work in the last chapter came from blazing kadochi… don't you look at me that way, I had writer's block and she helped me!… or did you want to wait longer? That was what I thought.

Chapter 11: Ya gotta love them threesomes [sp?]

"I wonder what is taking Bakura and Ryou so long," Mai yawned, throwing a small blue ball into the air and slightly yelping when Malik reached over and plucked it into his own hand.

Taking her words to heart, Baz stood up and trudged up the stairs, stopping at Yami and Yugi's door when he heard his old love speaking words of comfort to Bakura. "Yami, you know I love you," he heard the hikari say. "I proved that to you just today."

Baz was heartbroken, hearing his Ryou… no, correction, just plain old Ryou talk like that to Bakura without telling him that is was over, before it even began again… he was… cheating! Yes! That's what it was! Ryou was cheating on him… _two can play at THAT game,_ he thought.

As Baz walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, the living room completely empty save him alone, a thought reentered into his head that he constantly tried to forget, but to no avail, it kept returning.

*~*Flashback*~*

__

Baz tried desperately to shove Anzu away from his lips before Ryou came home and found him, but it was too late. As Ryou walked into the room, Anzu cackling hysterically, the hikari ran out of the room in tears before Baz could say a word.

*~*End Flashback*~*

After a different thought entered his head and grew in his mind, he got a grand playback scheme. He nurtured and edited this plan until it was nearly foolproof. His stomach grumbled, realizing that his scheming took up two hours, he decided to raid the Motou's kitchen.

He started to walk into their kitchen, but stopped abruptly at the doorway when he heard voices float out.

"That was really foolish, hikari," Ishtar's voice said.

Malik slapped his yami up alongside the head. "Don't ya think I know that?"

Hearing them start to walk out, Baz flew from the doorway. Halfway up the stairs, he once again stopped at the room of Yugi and Yami, he heard many a sound going on, and he was certain it wasn't the owners of the room. 

He had started to walk into the room when Ryou's back hit him, and he flew to the other side of the hall with Ryou and he froze when he heard Ryou moaning and starting to grind against Baz, but he was helpless and couldn't do anything about it.

It took only a few seconds for Bakura to realize what he and Ryou were doing. He grabbed Ryou, spun him around and sat the hikari behind him. He turned and threw The Death Glare towards Baz, who instead of cringing further into the wall, walked up and actually slapped Bakura for touching _his_ Ryou, **_the fiend._**

If looks could kill, Baz would drop dead. He and Bakura had started a fistfight, throwing their fists anywhere and everywhere. Ryou had taken to just being on the sidelines.

As Bakura smashed Baz's head off a wall, a loud _crack_ emitted from the contact as Baz staggered back a bit and dropped to his knees, holding his head with one hand and with the other on the floor began to balance himself, whimpering a bit as Bakura stood back in amazement. 

Bakura walked over to kick him… but before his foot gotten within contact with Baz, he realized that Baz was actually in pain. Bakura knelt down and brought the boy into his arms, gasping slightly as a tear rolled down his own cheek and into Baz's hair (A/n: ugh… hormones…). 

Baz gently pulled away from Bakura's embrace enough to turn and, tipping his head, hesitantly touched their lips together, the awful scheme having flown out of his head. It was a wonderful moment, as all _three _of them knew…Ryou seen all of this and now had a big smile spread across his face, and it was growing.

As Baz slowly retracted, not knowing if that kiss was the right thing to do, he was shocked beyond words when Bakura set his hands on Baz's lower back and brought them back together in a nearly bruising kiss, his tongue thoroughly exploring the smaller's mouth. When they finally parted, Baz was left with his jaw hanging open as Bakura turned around to Ryou and smirked.

"Not bad, hikari."

Ryou blushed and smiled back, striding over to the two. 

"I never thought so either."

As Baz caught onto their little joke, he grabbed Bakura's chin and pulled him into a hard, yet gentle kiss. Pushing on the tomb robber's chest, he pushed Bakura into Yugi and Yami's room, Bakura tripping over the foot of Yugi's bed and fell flat onto it, Baz promptly straddling him. 

As the two started to get caught up in kisses again, a sound emitted from the doorway.

__

"Ahem."

Baz and Bakura turned, blushing profusely and throwing death glares at their intruder.

Yugi merely grinned. "How much you two would just _love_ to go further," he said, "I ask you not to on _my_ bed, if you don't mind."

Baz smiled apologetically as he crawled off Bakura so the two of them could stand. "Sorry, I just-"

He cut himself off, Yugi had held up his hand. "No apologies needed, I just like to have things happen in my bed when I am involved."

Ryou spoke up. "That can be arranged, you know."

Yugi went wide-eyed, but laughed. He knew Ryou was joking.

Or so he hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I've decided that from now on I'm only gonna reply to questions. Special thanks to Tamachan444, Tha girl that likes Darren Hayes, Ril, Amy Hirosaki and K Yami Yugi29! You all rock!  
  
I am so sorry for taking so long to update! See, this is what happened. I had just gotten this chapter written when my dad went and turned off our Internet for two whole weeks ;;  
  
Read, enjoy and review! Domo arigatou!  
  
Chapter 12: Memories  
  
As Ryou walked home with Bakura and Baz, he had to walk in between them so they wouldn't stop in the middle of the sidewalk and start to make out.  
  
"Hikari, move."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Ryou, move your scrawny little ass."  
  
"Make me, you cunt."  
  
"Do you really want me to?"  
  
"You won't like the results."  
  
"AAH!"  
  
Ryou swiftly moved to the side of the walk, not wanting to be the victim of something horrible. Baz and Bakura ran the rest of the way home, making out at the red lights and only went when Ryou prodded them both in the back to go.  
  
Once the three were at Ryou and Bakura's house, Baz walked inside and leaned against a wall, slightly fidgeting.  
  
A full-blown grin on his face, Bakura wondered over to Baz and gently stroked his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. Baz closed his eyes in pleasure, his whole soul lighting up when he felt a pair of warm lips over his own. When the warmness went poof, Baz opened his eyes in sheer joy, for he had totally forgotten about the incident at Yugi's house until that point.  
  
When he opened his eyes, his was slightly disappointed... Bakura had gone back into the ring.  
  
Well, Ryou probably forced him back in there because the next thing Baz knew Ryou had that look in his eyes again, that same look from the lap dance.  
  
The look with lust hidden in those peepers.  
  
Ryou merely brushed this look off, because Baz had headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to go take a bath, I need to clean up."  
  
Ryou quickly caught on to his flirtatious words, because he swiftly walked over to Baz and kissed him, his body brushing up and grinding against Baz's, Ryou using his whole body to kiss. As Baz walked awkwardly walked up the stairs, Ryou walked with him, and Ryou softly moaned as Baz deepened the kiss en route.  
  
Ryou broke the kiss as he headed off to his own room. "Have a nice soak."  
  
What would you do if every time you fell in love you had to say good-  
bye?  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
I would be there to share your day,  
  
Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,  
  
So I can let just this one slip away  
  
As Baz moaned softly as he slid into the bathtub, his cares floating away, he decided to think about that day and before then.  
  
He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Bakura, he just felt that is what right. He began to think about a few years ago, and those few words he had spoken with Ryou before they forced themselves to take separate ways.  
  
Flashback  
  
Silent tears ran down Ryou's cheeks as he saw his beloved Baz packing, for the family was moving.  
  
"C-Can't y-you s-s-stay wi-with us, my family, I mean?" Ryou choked out. "I don't want you to go!"  
  
Baz merely smiled. "Ryou-chan, you know I can't stay. I really wish I could, but I can't. Bakura-"  
  
Angry tears now flew out of Ryou's eyes. "Bakura, Bakura, BAKURA! THAT'S ALL I HEAR ANYMORE!" His voice dropped to a sound a little louder than a whisper. "Maybe... you would be happier with him, is that it?"  
  
Baz's eyes widened in shock. "Ryou, why are you doing this?"  
  
Ryou merely flew out of the room, mixed tears of hatred, love and sorrow coming down now. "Good-bye, Baz."  
  
Ryou didn't even hear the "Aishiteru, Ryou," muttered from Baz's lips.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Baz shuddered that this memory. He never had wanted it to happen, and now that he was back, he had never wanted to remember it. But now, the memory haunted him like it was yesterday.  
  
As he reached for a bottle of body wash and a pouf and moved to the middle of the bath, Baz tried to push these thoughts out of his head and concentrate more on the present. The wonderful fact that now he was back with Ryou, and Ryou was happy with it. 'Maybe,' Baz thought, 'he forgot about it. I don't want to make him remember it as well as I do.' Baz groaned as he could wash everything, but his back, which was the dirtiest. As he turned awkwardly, he sighed in defeat and jumped when he heard a smooth voice behind him. "Need some help?"  
  
He leaned back and looked up at big brown doe-like eyes, which were shining with happiness. He looked down and quickly turned his head, blushing furiously when he saw what Ryou was wearing... nothing.  
  
As Ryou slid in behind Baz, reaching for the pouf and going in small circles around Baz's back, Baz felt utterly happy... he didn't have a reason not to.  
  
As he gently began massage away the stiff muscles, Ryou moaned inwardly as Baz slid back and layed against Ryou. Ryou kissed the tips of Baz's beautifully dark hair, smiling slightly when he felt Baz push aside Ryou's legs and slide all the way up to Ryou, Ryou's member pounding for the sweet seed to be let loose somewhere.  
  
As Baz sat up, smirking widely, he stood up and stretched, yawning through the smirk. He looked down at Ryou and said, "Well, I'm done, how about you?"  
  
Ryou stood up in front of his old love and pulled him close, whispering "Not with you," as they went back down with a crash.  
  
Ryou had closed the gap in between their lips, and he could feel Baz physically relax under his lips as he could before, down in the living room. As a tongue prodded at his lips, Baz conceded quickly and Ryou's tongue dipped into his mouth, tasting faintly of pizza they had had at the party.  
  
As Ryou broke the kiss for air, he stepped out of the bath. "I'm done now," he laughed as he dried himself and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
While Baz dried himself, the brown-haired boy constantly thought about what Bakura would do about this little situation. He then remembered what had happened earlier - no, what had almost happened earlier in Yugi and Yami's bedroom. A smile spread across Baz's face as he dressed in some pajamas, courtesy of Ryou.  
  
As Baz walked out of the bathroom and looked around for either the kitchen or Ryou's bedroom which he thought the boy had gone, he had the creeping suspicion that he was being followed. He sharply took a corner and stepped to the side, looking behind him and smirking at who it was. He wasn't very surprised that Bakura had been following him, he was just shocked that the tomb robber hadn't said anything to him.  
  
Continuing to walk toward what he thought was the kitchen, he walked through the doors which swung back into place. He circled it and walked back into the living room, just walking past Bakura and stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hai?" Baz questioned.  
  
Bakura snickered. "I'm surprised you didn't go into my hikari's room."  
  
Baz laughed. "To tell you the truth, I had not the foggiest idea where it was. Mind helping me, or is that below you?"  
  
Bakura turned to face Baz fully. Planting a small and chaste kiss on Baz's lips, he turned Baz around and whispered, "Close your eyes."  
  
As Baz did as directed, he felt Bakura slightly push Baz in the direction of the stairs they had just gone down. Bakura urged Baz up the stairs, his eyes still closed, and gently caressed Baz's back as he did so. As they stopped at Ryou's door, Bakura turned Baz around and kissed him deeply, his teeth nipping at the corners of Baz's mouth softly.  
  
Bakura turned the handle into Ryou's room, his lips still locked tightly onto Baz's, and led him over to the edge of Ryou's bed. As Baz set himself down, being careful not to sit on Ryou and expecting Bakura to sit down and straddle him, he was slightly disappointed when he felt the warmth of the tomb robber's lips on his fade away. Opening his eyes and gazing them over to the Millenium Ring, he saw that it was slightly glowing, probably from the spirit that just went inside of it.  
  
If I knew it would be the last time  
  
That I'd see you fall asleep,  
  
I would tuck you in more tightly  
  
And pray the Lord, your soul to keep  
  
As Baz turned and saw Ryou slowly breathing in and out, he planted a gentle kiss on Ryou's forehead as he crawled into Ryou's bed, smirking slightly when Ryou's arms eventually latched tightly around Baz's chest.  
  
Read and review, onegai? 


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: new note. {{this}} are lyrics of a poem, since my computer is being a baka and won't let me do italics. That said, enjoy the really long chapter. I combined three or four chapters into this one.  
  
--  
  
As the bright sun rose over the mountains and into a window, lighting up everything in the room, Ryou slowly awakened but kept his eyes shut, he could feel a weight separate from his in his bed.  
  
Silently panicking, he wondered who it could be but immediately relaxed when a soft pair of warm lips enveloped his in a brief kiss. It must be either Bakura or Baz, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, you awake?" Ryou opened his eyes to see Baz kneeling on the edge of the bed, dressed in some of Ryou's clothes... they didn't look too bad on him. In fact, they kind of looked better on him than on Ryou.  
  
"Hai, and what are you doing in my clothes?" Ryou laughed at the look of embarrassment on Baz's face. "S-sorry, I just-"  
  
He cut himself off when Ryou held his hand up. "It's alright, love. Why don't you go make some breakfast, I'll be down soon."  
  
{{If I knew it would be the last time that I see you walk out the door,  
  
I would give you a hug and kiss and call you back for one more...}}  
  
As Ryou slowly walked down the stairs, thoughts of what had happened the past few days were scattered in his mind. The rape of Bakura, his own raping... too many things happened at once, he decided.  
  
He smiled as the smell of bacon and toast wafted from the kitchen. However, he froze when he heard some feminine voice screech, "Shizuka ni bakayaro! Do UNAGASU anata fureru koto watashi wo tenshi! Watashi wa korosu [1]!" He knew this couldn't be good.  
  
Ryou silently and carefully slipped past the wall and behind a plant to see who the catfight was between.  
  
He didn't believe it. Anzu was standing in the doorway, her hair standing out like Yami no Malik's did at the Battle City Finals, but much, much worse. She was wearing what looked a big bear suit [2]. She seemed to be foaming at the mouth, which Ryou knew wasn't a good thing. She had a crazed look in her eyes, looking from Bakura to Baz every few seconds.  
  
As Ryou slowly started to walk over to Baz, and then stopped when Bakura told him to via mind link, he wondered what he should do. He got an idea.  
  
Ryou merely strolled over to Anzu, who had noticed him by now and was staring at him with the same freaky look as she had been gazing at Bakura and Baz with. He took her by the elbow, quietly led her outside while she went ranting and raving even louder, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Looking expectantly at Bakura and Baz, Ryou strolled over to the stove. He sniffed the fumes and softly moaned. "That smells good, when is it going to be ready to eat?"  
  
Bakura and Baz's jaws hung to the floor.  
  
As Ryou scooped the eggs and bacon out of their respectable pans, Baz and Bakura collected themselves and sat down to breakfast.  
  
During the clicking and clacking of the forks and knives, Ryou asked, "So, what shall we do today?"  
  
Baz and Bakura started to get ideas.  
  
--  
  
"Yami, I still want to know why you are going to the arcade. You know Yugi and Yami no Yugi are going to be there, along with their friends."  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Hai. So I will go there and taunt him and the pathetic Ex- Pharaoh that he is."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "Some things will never change."  
  
--  
  
{{If I knew it would be the last time I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,  
  
I would video tape each action and word, so I could play them back day after day...}}  
  
--  
  
As the trio arrived to the arcade, they weren't surprised to hear, "PHARAOH NO BAKA! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LIGHT!"  
  
As they made their way over to the tables of food, they saw Yugi, Yami, Malik, Ishtar [3], Joey and Seto gathered around a table. Yugi was in Yami's lap, Malik was in Ishtar's lap, and Joey in Seto's lap. The six people turned heads and smiled when they saw Bakura, Ryou and Baz. Well, some of them smiled. Yugi and Malik smiled at Ryou, Yami and Ishtar glared at Bakura, and Baz was just cut out of the picture.  
  
As Bakura sat down with Ryou in his lap, Baz merely stood behind the two white-haired people and stroked Bakura's white head, the tomb robber closing his eyes in pleasure. Ishtar and Yami chuckled when Bakura's eyes closed and Ryou merely turned around and nuzzled into Bakura's chest, Bakura's arms draped around Ryou's waist in a gentle embrace.  
  
Seto also chuckled at this. "Looks like someone is enjoying themselves a little too much, Ryou."  
  
Ryou send a soft glare Seto's way, but the CEO of Kaiba Corp merely brushed it off, and he turned to Joey. "So like I was saying, puppy, I am going to fire my secretary, no matter how much you don't want me to. She is always hitting on me, would you like to know how?"  
  
Joey ignored this question. He ran his finger down the chest of Seto, marveling at the perfect body of his love. "Hm? You say something?"  
  
Seto then stood up, sending Joey to the floor, but Joey soon recovered, jumping up and glomping Seto. Seto struggled to keep them both standing, but somehow managed it. As he carried Joey out of the arcade, the group could hear Seto's protests. "...you get off, or no fun for a week!"  
  
After about half an hour of sheer boredom, Baz, Bakura and Ryou bid the four farewell, although they were not quite sure that they had heard them, all four had that look in their eyes that said they were in their soul rooms. They quietly stood up, Bakura and Ryou did, and softly scooted away, Baz tip-toeing lightly as not to disturb them.  
  
When the three came to a street that went into some place, Baz stopped. When they were in the middle of the road to keep going straight and they noticed that the brown-haired boy wasn't with them, Bakura and Ryou stopped, too.  
  
Looking back, they saw Baz rolling around on the ground in laughter. Quickly collecting himself, Baz stood up and called to them, "This is my street, I'll see you later." Bakura and Ryou said goodbye (for then), they were sure it wouldn't be long until Baz was with them again.  
  
As Bakura and Ryou walked the rest of the way home, Bakura brought up an... interesting subject.  
  
"How surprised were you when Baz showed up yesterday?"  
  
Ryou's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you kidding me?! I was either radiating with happiness or... if looks could kill... he would be dead."  
  
"N-nani?!" Bakura stuttered.  
  
Ryou chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, didn't you know about what happened to us before we moved?"  
  
Bakura shook his head.  
  
"I caught him kissing Anzu in my room, no less," Ryou explained. "He had said that she forced herself onto him in the first place, but I never really forgave him, until yesterday."  
  
--  
  
As Baz walked home, for some strange, bizarre reason he felt he was being watched. He smiled at the memory of that morning, stopping a point in the sidewalk and slipped in between two buildings and leaned his arms over to the opposite building, hanging his head between his arms and his eyes sliding shut.  
  
{{If I knew it would be the last time, I could spare an extra minute  
  
To stop and say, "I love you," instead of assuming you would know I do...}}  
  
He gasped as someone held their hand over his mouth and, with their other hand, punched really hard, making him black out.  
  
{{Baz's POV}}  
  
As I lay here in what seems a closet, I'm hearing muffled talking and whispering. It seems whoever captured me doesn't want me to know who they are.  
  
{{If you are lost in your way, deep in an awesome story  
  
Don't be in doubt and stray; cling to your lonesome folly...}}  
  
They open the closet enough for me to see a sliver of their faces. Oddly enough, I think the person I see is Rashid [4]. He closes it quickly and turns back to his fellow, confirming that I have awoken and questions what he is to do with me.  
  
When he opens the door again, he has a blindfold and a piece of rope. While he puts the blindfold on, he whispers to me that this is on master Malik's orders, and while he ties my wrists behind my back he says that he is sorry for any pain he causes me. I really doubt this, for he kneed me in the back when he shoved me over to Malik.  
  
As I struggled to stand up, I heard Malik snickering at me. Swinging my leg where I thought he was, I triumphed when my leg hit something and it didn't stop until the thing was down. I then snickered when Malik hit the ground, but quickly tried to untie the rope on my wrists. When I did after a few seconds, I reached up and yanked down the blindfold.  
  
I was in what looked like a dungeon. There were a few torches burning, and the walls were made out of straw.  
  
This place was just saying, "Destroy me."  
  
As I watched Malik struggle to his feet, I was surprised when he had a sneer on his face. I got my guard on, just in case he did funny stuff. He is wearing some odd clothing. It looked like a purple robe pastors wear.  
  
Last time I checked, Malik was no pastor, so I knew something was up.  
  
He started to walk seductively over to me. I tried to step backwards and away from him, but I was against a wall with nowhere to go.  
  
He had me trapped.  
  
He stopped right in front of me. I shuddered and swatted his hand away when he ran it against the inside of my leg.  
  
Instead of backing away and letting me free of this hellhole, which was what I wanted him to do, he grabbed both my wrists with his hands and held them against the wall, moving forward and grinding his body against mine, and I didn't like what was coming.  
  
It seemed to me like he wanted to rape me. But in this case, it would be gang rape, since Rashid was nearby.  
  
I look over to where I last saw Rashid, and I didn't enjoy the sight of his robes whipping around the corner.  
  
--  
  
{{Reader's POV}}  
  
As Ryou and Bakura walked through the door to their home and Bakura wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and started to kiss and suckle Ryou's neck, Ryou titled his head back to give Bakura more room to work with.  
  
As they walked awkwardly into the kitchen and Ryou opened the fridge for something to eat, he pushed his yami away. "You know, Bakura, you aren't helping," he purred while he turning around and planted a soft kiss on Bakura's lips.  
  
--  
  
As Malik landed a hard kiss on Baz's lips, Baz didn't even bother to push him away; he merely wrapped his arms around Malik's neck and allowed Malik's tongue to dip into his mouth.  
  
It was then that Baz realized that this would be considered 'cheating' on Ryou. 'But,' said a little voice in his head, 'you and Ryou never really got back together, now did you? You just did some little play. So therefore, you aren't cheating on him.'  
  
Inwardly, Baz nodded his head in agreement. Besides, he was starting to like this...  
  
--  
  
As Ryou plopped down onto his bed and stretched his legs and arms, arching his body, his yami allowed the younger one to get comfortable before climbing onto Ryou, straddling him.  
  
As Bakura lifted Ryou's shirt so that the stomach was bare and began to lazily trace shapes on his hikari's stomach with his finger, Ryou arched into the touch and leaned up to Bakura and received a sweet kiss, his hands locking behind the tomb robber's neck.  
  
Pulling back down, their lips still locked, Bakura lifted Ryou's shirt a little more up and ran his hands down Ryou's slim body, his nails digging slightly into the fair skin.  
  
{{For surely there's always tomorrow to make up for an oversight, And we always get a second chance to make everything just right}}  
  
Even though pleasure was surging through the hikari from Bakura's touches, Ryou took Bakura's hands in his and slid out from under the yami, a look of confusion appearing on Bakura's face for a quick second until he lost it and started frantically nuzzling Ryou's neck. Ryou moaned under Bakura's eagerness but leaned his head back and away just the same.  
  
"'Kura-koi, what are you doing this for?" Ryou moaned as Bakura started to kiss and suck on his neck.  
  
Pulling away and allowing Ryou to turn around, Ryou saw that Bakura had a warmth in his eyes that rarely came around Ryou. "Hikari... I don't know if you realize this, but to me you are someone special. To me, you are... everything. Keep that thought in your heart always; always know that I will always care for you, even if you start to hate me. I could do you no greater honor than to call you my love, but I call you it readily."  
  
A tear trickled out of Ryou's eye and rolled down his cheek in pure happiness. "That was nice," he sighed to Bakura. "Did you get that from a bumper sticker?" Lying back down onto the bed, Ryou closed his eyes in bliss, but was interrupted when there was a harsh knock at their front door.  
  
Grumbling, Ryou got off of the bed after nuzzling into Bakura's neck... but was insistently pulled back into the white-haired boy's arms. "Don't be long," Bakura purred as he pushed Ryou over to the door.  
  
As Ryou stomped down the stairs and yanked the door open, he was surprised when a blonde-haired someone put a blindfold over his eyes and tied it around his head, making it impossible for him to see. Also grabbing his wrists, they pulled him out the door and into a car – a smelly one no less – and drove him to some remote location a few miles away.  
  
{{Bakura's POV}}  
  
When my hikari didn't come back after a few minutes, I started to get worried. I walked down the stairs and faced the front door, but he was nowhere to be seen. I tried reaching him through our mind link, but he was too far away. His voice was a faint muffle.  
  
Panicking, I immediately thought of contacting Yugi and Pharaoh no baka.  
  
Never mind, they were probably doing the same thing that Ryou and I was about to do.  
  
Going back inside and sitting on the couch, I remembered that my hikari was a pretty tough guy and that he could probably defend himself.  
  
{{Reader's POV}}  
  
As Ryou was pushed into a room and he swore under his breath, landing in a suggestive position, he quickly attempted to stand up but every time he tried a leg swung out and he went back down.  
  
--  
  
As Baz and Malik kept kissing, Baz remember something that had happened before.  
  
Flashback  
  
Taking her words to heart, Baz stood up and trudged up the stairs, stopping at Yami and Yugi's door when he heard his old love speaking words of comfort to Ryou. "Yami, you know I love you," he heard the hikari say. "I proved that to you just today."  
  
Baz was heartbroken, hearing his Ryou... no, correction, just plain old Ryou talk like that to Ryou without telling him that is was over, before it even began again... he was... cheating! Yes! That's what it was! Ryou was cheating on him... two can play at THAT game.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Baz grinned. Waiting slowly for Malik to return, he decided to explore where he had been taken to. Finding what seemed like the kitchen, he looked into the icebox and found... yummy fried chicken. [5]  
  
"Mmmm..." he moaned as he tore the skin off of it. Chewing it up in his mouth, he found it rather enjoyable.  
  
"Bazu-chan!" Malik scolded him as the blonde entered the kitchen. "Why are you eating that? That chicken leg was my dinner!"  
  
Baz held it out far enough for Malik to take a bite out of it. "Have some, then."  
  
Malik took a bite out of the chicken leg, and then gave Baz a deep kiss, sliding the piece of meat in between their mouths.  
  
{{So hold your loved ones close today and whisper in their ear,  
  
Tell them how much you love them and that you'll always hold them dear}}  
  
Soon breaking the kiss for air, Malik swallowed the piece of chicken he had stolen from Baz's mouth. "Mmmm, tasty. Wanna come see the present I brought you, love?"  
  
Baz thought this over for a moment, but he consented. "Sure."  
  
Walking a short distance, a breath of air caught in Baz's throat as he saw a head with white hair bowed into submission. The arms and legs had been tied behind the captured person, putting them into a very... suggestive position.  
  
Turning to Malik and grinning widely, Baz snaked his arms over the blonde- haired man's shoulders and kissed his gently. Pulling away and braking the kiss, Baz kissing and sucking on Malik's collarbone, he let nipped hard. "Why did you bring him?"  
  
Lifting Baz's chin with a solitary finger, Malik looked his newfound love in the eye. "I thought you would like him all wrapped up with a bow on top. Was I mistaken?"  
  
Contemplating his answer for a moment, Baz concluded his answer with, "I don't think so."  
  
{{Tomorrow is not promised to anyone young or old alike, And today may be the last chance you get to hold your loved one tight}}  
  
Quickly pressing his lips to Malik's and hurriedly pulling away, Baz ran through the door he came into the kitchen through.  
  
Searching frantically for the exit, Baz ran through what he thought was, but he ran straight into Rashid. Obviously seeing that Baz walked out of there, he led the man to an exit and whispered, "Good luck."  
  
Running outside and finding a neighborhood that he didn't recognize, Baz ran to the nearest busiest street and found him in a place he knew from memory.  
  
Running back to Bakura's house (or to where he thought Bakura lived), he knocked rapidly on the door.  
  
Bakura, coming out and smiling at him, asked, "Do you know where Ryou is?"  
  
Baz's head went up and down. "Hurry, Malik has him and plans to... well, I don't know what he wants to do with him. Come with me!"  
  
Running over to their car and allowing Baz to drive there, Bakura gaped when he saw where they arrived. "I know this place!" the albino exclaimed. "This is where the Pharaoh's twerp had to duel Bandit Keith, when Malik had people under his control."  
  
Brushing this off with a wave of his hand, Bakura stormed into the building. "MALIK!" he screeched.  
  
Malik walked calmly out of a room. "Hai, Bakura, darling?"  
  
"Don't 'darling' me, you bastard. What have you done with Ryou?!"  
  
With a flick of his hand, four people walked out holding an uncontious Ryou with a knife at his throat. "I haven't done anything with him... not yet, anyways."  
  
Bakura, seeing his love like this, bowed his head as tears slowly but surely rolled down his cheek. "...Why, Malik? Why did you do this?"  
  
Malik laughed softly. "Why, Bakura... I want your old lover, Baz. But since he ran away from me..."  
  
Baz ran up and grabbed the collar of Malik's robes, lifting the blonde off the ground. "I'm right here, so why don't you let Ryou go?" he growled.  
  
Malik, still smiling, raised a hand and swung a finger back and forth. "Tsk, tsk, Baz... like I always say... physical abuse is never the answer... verbal abuse is."  
  
With a snap of the finger in the air, one of the men started to slowly saw away at the thin skin at Ryou's neck with the knife.  
  
Looking Bakura straight in the eye (and it was pretty hard, as Baz was still holding Malik up), Malik whispered, "I'm sorry, Bakura." And with a clap of his hands, the man holding the knife lifted the knife high and plunged it into the hikari's chest.  
  
--  
  
It means, "Shut up fool! How DARE you touch my angel! I'll kill you!"  
  
I really like a fic, it's called 'Sticks and Stones' by Ayakaishi Fei. In the third chapter, Anzu dresses up as some sort of animal. I think it's a bear.  
  
I get really confused of who is Marik and who is Malik, so now the hikari is Malik and the yami is Ishtar, just to stop the confusion.  
  
Rashid is the name for Odion in the Japan series, isn't it? Someone, please correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
That was what I ate the night for dinner I wrote that part, so it all works out.  
  
--  
  
Bakura: You do know that the readers are going to kill you now, right?  
  
IIIIIIEEEEEE!!! ::Runs for her life:: Don't kill meeeeeeeeee! Then I won't be able to write the rest!  
  
Bakura: ...nani?  
  
Yes! The next chapter will be the last... read and review everyone! ::offers pixie stixs, brownies and chocolate chip cookie dough as a peace offering:: Please don't kill me! 


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thank all of my reviewers. You are the sole reason why I continued so long with this story. Originally, it was supposed to be only a few chapters but you all inspired me to write more (and I'm still sorry that I made you confused!). But due to my inspiration and your reviews, I got the most reviews for one story that I had ever gotten!  
  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy all my future stories. Dedicated to all my faithful reviewers. Particularly 'Tha girl that likes Darren hayes' (I still love Savage Garden! Right now I'm listening to their Orange c.d. ) and 'Ril'.  
  
I must give credit to cloud-1-3-5. Some of this chapter was inspired by his story, "Forever Dreaming of What Might Be."  
  
Oh, and be happy... originally I was going to draw this out through three chapters, but I smushed it into this one just because I knew it would be suicidal if I did.  
  
The Japanese song that comes later in this chapter is called 'Ai no Uta,' or the English version, 'Song of Love.' Sorry, but I don't know the English translation or I would put it! Read, enjoy, review and domo arigatou   
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Time, only time,  
  
Could never take me away from you.  
  
And why should it try?"  
  
As Bakura finished singing the first verse of one song called "The Dreams of Candlelight," he broke down into silent tears for his fallen Ryou.  
  
As Yami and Yugi looked on to Bakura, sorrow filled their hearts for their friends.  
  
One year.  
  
It had been a whole year since the hikari had been stabbed, and – somehow – Bakura had found a way to survive.  
  
After the man had stabbed Ryou, all hell had let loose. Ryou had woken and gasped, his eyes going wide, clutching his chest in pain. Bakura was pissed as he ran forward, dragging Malik over to where the man was and Bakura punched the man and Malik with alternate hands repeatedly.  
  
Baz had ran over to Ryou and softly kissed him, saying that Baz loved him and that he was sorry over and over again for everything wrong he had ever done to Ryou. After a minute, Ryou was merely sobbing as he hung his head, gasping every now and then for air.  
  
As Baz and Bakura walked home, the car being forgotten, tears flowed down Bakura's cheeks. The thoughts of what Bakura had done to him... "Ryou..."  
  
Yugi and Yami watched the two from a distance. "Poor Bakura-chan," Yugi sighed. "They only had about four or five days together..."  
  
When Baz and Bakura arrived home, they just decided to sleep while they grieved over the death of the much-loved Ryou.  
  
Dream sequence  
  
SMACK!  
  
Ryou groaned as he hit the wall. He didn't like what was happening. He never did. I was beating him again. Ryou tried with all he had to get his mind of the pain, but it was no good. I would just read his mind and shove the thoughts out of the hikari's head.  
  
"Worthless." A kick to the ribs. "Pathetic." A punch to the face. "Why must you exist?"  
  
Ryou looked up, tears threatening to spill. But if he cried, he knew it would give me pleasure. He mustn't cry. "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me?" 'I know it would be better than this,' Ryou thought to himself. 'Anything would be better than this.'  
  
I just grinned. "And not let me have my fun? I think not."  
  
Dream end  
  
Bakura awoke suddenly, eyes wide, gasping and crying through breaths. His gasping awoke Baz, and the older held the albino, rubbing small circles in his back and saying words of comfort in his ear, slowly taking the boy in his arms and whispering, "Would you like to sleep now?"  
  
Bakura nodded slightly, hoping with all his might that those horrible memories wouldn't haunt his dreams again.  
  
--  
  
As the morning came to the two, dried tearstains on their cheeks, Bakura turned and hugged Baz. "T-Thank you for being here."  
  
--  
  
{{The hour is drawing closer,  
  
Though no man knows the day.  
  
When he'll come in all his glory.  
  
And we'll meet him face to face}}  
  
--  
  
As Bakura and Baz somehow made it down the stairs and started breakfast, they held their composure as well as possible.  
  
Jumping slightly when someone quietly knocked on the door, Bakura stood up and went to answer it.  
  
He was surprised, but at the same time not to see who was on the other side.  
  
"Malik... what do you want...?"  
  
Malik, alone, held up his hands in defense. "I was only wondering if there was some way I could... help."  
  
Bakura shook his head back and forth furiously, tears beginning to flow. "No... you've helped enough already, don't you think?"  
  
Jumping slightly when Marik appeared behind Malik, Bakura looked fiercely into the eyes of the yami. "Marik. You are not going to scare me into letting you... 'help'. Knowing you, you'd probably make the case worse."  
  
Bakura stopped abruptly when he saw the look in the Millenium Rod spirit's eyes. He looked like he truly had sympathy for Bakura and Baz.  
  
Bakura, who understood that they really wanted to help, stepped aside to let them into his home... and heart. Once he was inside, Malik and Marik turned to see the true Bakura.  
  
Bakura was already sitting in the middle of the couch with Baz, sitting by the dark haired boy. He was trying not to cry by not blinking, but you could see the tears start the gather and then roll down his cheeks on their own.  
  
Malik fumbled once he had sat down on the couch. Marik stayed by the door.  
  
"Um," the blonde hikari began, "we brought you a present."  
  
Bakura looked up long enough to see Malik set a thin object on his lap. Slowly unwrapping it, and seeing it was a c.d., he looked up to Malik questioningly.  
  
"It's a c.d. of the all the songs you sang Ryou, all those times at the nightclub. We thought you might like them," Malik choked out.  
  
Bakura slowly reached forward and gently put his arms around Malik. "Domo arigatou," he whispered into the Egyptian's ear.  
  
Embracing the other for a quick moment and then pulling away, Malik stood up. "We were actually going to the nightclub right now," he pointed out. "You want to come with us?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "I think it would be good for us, don't you think?"  
  
--  
  
As the four made themselves into the cool atmosphere of the back of the nightclub, they heard someone singing but didn't look up to see up who it was.  
  
"Kono chi ni chikara o  
  
No ni hana o  
  
Kokoro ni ai o..."  
  
Sniffing slightly, Bakura thought, 'This singer is pretty good. I wonder who they are...'  
  
Looking up, Bakura was disappointed to see the singer shrouded in darkness. 'Ah, well...'  
  
"...Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto..."  
  
Bakura looked up again, recognizing the voice. 'But it can't be him...'  
  
The other three turned their heads in wonder when they heard Bakura scoot his chair back and slowly stand up. "Something wrong, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura shook his head back and forth and shook a dismissive hand back and forth, slowly heading to the front of the room in amazement.  
  
"...Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide  
  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite..."  
  
By now Bakura was walking rapidly, running up the tens of stairs to where the person was standing.  
  
Finally reaching the person, Bakura took one look and fell back down the stairs, not even flinching when he went down. "Iie... it can't be..."  
  
The figure sang on.  
  
"...Kono yo ni umarete  
  
Anata no me ni  
  
Nani o utsushite  
  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
  
No ni hana o  
  
Kokoro ni ai o..."  
  
Malik and Marik slowly walked forward, eyes wide, and they starting to recognize the voice too.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
The figure stopped singing for a moment and merely looked at the three.  
  
"But it is..."  
  
The figure laughed softly again, not a bit of harshness in his voice that had once been there.  
  
The man in shadows slowly stepped forward, shining the light on his hair and head.  
  
Malik crept forward, reaching his hand out to touch the figure.  
  
He gasped and jumped back when the boy reached out and touched the blonde's hand with his own, the warmth radiating off of it and onto his own.  
  
The figure took another step, so you could see the whole of him. He was alive. He wasn't dead – well, it didn't seem that he was. He had light emitting from his face like when he had been alive... but when he had died, there had been a gray-ish tint that stuck on his skin like white on rice. His hair had been the same, but now... it was like something had just breathed life into him.  
  
Bakura still stared, dumbfounded at the boy's presence. "Ryou..."  
  
The shape nodded, a smile placed on his lips. "That's right, Bakura... I'm really back."  
  
It took a moment for the truth to soak in. But when it did, Bakura ran forward and latched his arms around the hikari enough for the shorter to be lifted off the ground a little, mixed tears of happiness and fury rolling down Bakura's cheeks. "It's really you..."  
  
Ryou hugged and nuzzled the man back, not even caring that he was in a vice- like grip. "I'm back, yami, it's really me..."  
  
Bakura let go of Ryou enough for the hikari to be set on the ground, and kneeled in front of Ryou. With a small giggle, Ryou leaned down enough so they were at eye level. "I won't leave you, 'Kura... not ever again," in a whisper and he closed the gap with a kiss.  
  
--  
  
NOTE: If you want to hear the song "Ai no Uta", watch either the first or the second Inuyasha movie. I'm pretty sure that it's in the second, but don't quote me on it.  
  
And there it is! The complete story of Break me, Shake me!! Thank you for reading and please review!! And now to work on all my other fan fictions... XX 


End file.
